Learning to Heal
by WickedEnchantment
Summary: Kagome's father killed her mother and left her broken. Will she be able to let people into her heart again? What if she realizes her whole life was a lie, what will she do then? Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do Not Own InuYasha**_

I fell to my knees, how could this be happening again? He promised me…HE PROMISED! My father threw my mother to the floor, she whimpered when her head bounced off the tile. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the floor. Her eyes searched frantically until they connected with mine. Tears ran down her face and her eyes were pleading. "Leave Kagome" her mouth formed a silent warning that brought tears to my eyes. How could I just leave her? Usually he would hit us and just go back into the garage until he sobered. This time it was different. My father was not only wasted, but he was desperate after hearing my mother say she was leaving him. I needed to get to the phone. Father had broken my phone in his fit of rage when he first entered the room and the house phone was right behind him. There was no way I could reach it without him hurting me, but I had to save my mom. I couldn't just let him hurt her…not again. I took a step towards them and I felt a chill go up my spine as my feet touched the cold tile of our kitchen. The tiles under my feet were chilling but the smile that my father gave me made my blood run cold. "See what happens Kagome?" his voice was sickly sweet. "This is what your mother gets for trying to leave me." He kicked her in her ribs and she moaned softly. While he smiled in satisfaction I took a few steps forward, I didn't want him to notice what I was doing. My heart stopped when he walked over and grabbed the knife. "Now my wife I think I know a way to solve both of our problems" he snickered as he turned around. I felt my stomach churn, that was it. I'm gonna make a run for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

I see nothing but darkness. My mind is clouded with pain, yet I felt strangely detached from my body. The last thing I can remember is reaching for the phone… So many thoughts are going through my head. I know that I need to get up, but I am so confused, so….

…

…

…

…

I've been laying here with my mind completely blank for what could have been hours. The pain is so intense I can feel it in the very core of my body. I can barely breathe and body is so weak. I then realize that if I die now my father can't hurt me anymore. With that thought I gained some peace as I laid there and waited for death to finally take me.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm hoping to have another ready soon:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

As I laid there I heard a soft moan that made my heart clench. It woke up parts of my body that I thought had died. It was mom… My momma was suffering by HIS hands. The thought was unbearable. I just had to help her; I couldn't lie here while my mom was still in harm's way. I willed my eyes to open. It was bright in our yellow polka dotted kitchen. The setting was a huge contrast to the mood. I looked around and I caught something out of the corner of my eye. There was red all around my body. It was a deep crimson color and an unfamiliar odor drenched the room. I winced and my hand went immediately to my head. It felt wet and sticky, almost like a coppery gel that was stuck to my hair and face. I…was…bleeding? My mind couldn't make any sense out of this. Had father attacked me as well? I grabbed onto the kitchen table and forced my body to pull itself up. I looked down at the kitchen table and gagged. There was blood and my some of my hair caked onto the corner, father must have slammed my head into it before I reached the phone. If he did this to me…what did he do to momma? I looked around so fast it made me dizzy. Momma was lying in front of the sink with a knife protruding from her chest. The horrified look on her face made the tears I was holding back fall freely down my cheeks. I could tell she was dead... I fell to my knees and bawled…this was HIS fault! I heard the moan once again and my head snapped up to see where the sound was coming from. At first I thought it was momma who had moaned. That couldn't be her, she's been dead for hours. So where was the noise coming from? The door that connected the kitchen to the garage was open. I saw a faint light coming through the opening. I heard another moan and it made my blood boil. It had to be HIM. I was going to give him a reason to cry. I was going to make him pay…

A/N: I hope you like this:) Hopefully after this I will get into the longer chapters and the story will pick up its pace after I get all the important details out. I like Sess/Kag stories better when they have time to develop a real relationship, not when they instantly like each other. Tell me what you think if you don't mind, I love your input:)


	4. Chapter 4

_I Do Not Own InuYasha_

I entered the cold garage that smelled of engine oil and liquor. My father was curled into the fetal position and he was mumbling incoherently. My eyes were clouded with anger. I tightened my grip on the knife I had grabbed from the kitchen. "Father!" He slowly picked his head up and I was disgusted by his tear filled eyes. "Kaggie? Kaggie your alive! What about your mother?" I stared at him and he saw the answer in my cerulean eyes. He began to sob and I waited, I wanted him to suffer before I killed him. He started to mumble something again. "What did you say? Speak up so can hear you!" His sad eyes looked up to me and his voice was strained as he answered.

"Kaggie I'm going to have to go to jail"

"…"

"Kaggie I don't want to go to jail" he pleaded.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he looked at me in shock.

"I'm not your Kaggie! YOU KILLED MOMMA! You killed her and you don't even regret it! You just don't wanna go to jail. Guess what father? You won't have to go to jail because you are not going to leave this house alive." His face was shocked as a wicked grin pulled at my lips.

I casually sauntered over, as he dialed 911. I chuckled, let the police come. I will accept full responsibility for the crime I was going to commit. He stumbled as he pulled himself off the floor. I stopped for a second and thought to myself. I was only 15…was I really capable of doing something like this? No… I wasn't. I threw the knife aside and let my hair cover my eyes. I was suddenly aware of the dizziness in my head. Maybe the adrenaline was wearing off... I sat down and father just stared at me. The lights and sirens signaled the approach of the police. I looked back and my father was gone. He was going to pay…one day he was going to feel all the pain that I have felt. My vision was becoming blurry and my body felt heavier by the second. I tall man stormed into the room and looked directly at me. His big green eyes softened as they connected with mine. The last thing I felt was his arms wrap around me. His voice was soft and soothing. So I let my heavy lids close as I let the darkness claimed me yet again.

I woke up to bright room, it was a pristine white. I looked around and I felt somewhat relieved. I was in the hospital. There was a man perched by the window, I recognized him from the day I was taken from my home. His green eyes sparkled when he saw that I was awake. I got up and approached my bedside with a deliberate slowness. I gauged his every move, and he noticed. He sighed and stopped halfway. I had a lot of my strength back and I could once again sense my surroundings. This man carried an aura that was foreign, but also familiar. "You're a demon, a cat demon." I stated in a weak voice.

"Yes my dear, and you are a miko." I gave him a puzzled look and he chuckled once again. "Did you not know that you possessed spiritual power?" I just shook my head slowly...my head was still tender. I knew that there were some odd qualities that I possessed, but I never thought anything else about it. Me? A miko? Never…

"Well young Miko you have much to learn about yourself, take a look." He looked around the room with a pleasant glint in his eyes. I gasped as I saw a barrier surrounding me. I looked to him for an explanation but my eyes became heavy once again. So I slipped into unconsciousness, secure in the fact that nobody could come near me. I was in a foreign place with a seemingly friendly stranger; but until I got all the facts I didn't know who to trust anymore...

A/N: I hope you like this!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

I was all alone. There was not a single sound to be heard, nor a shadow to be seen. Only darkness and pain existed in this place. The atmosphere was so thick it was suffocating. Slowly and steadily the temperature began to rise, first just a mild and humid heat. Then the air became dry and I felt the sweltering heat all the way down to my core. I looked around to try to find help but I could see nothing but darkness. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a wall of fire. The only part of the room that wasn't engulfed in the inferno was my little corner. I opened my mouth to scream but the words were choked down by the heat and all I could manage was a small moan. In the middle of the flames I could see my father's eyes taunting me. That was the last thing I saw before I was consumed…..

I rose from my bed with a start, clutching at my throat and gasping for air. My breath came out in short gasps as my eyes slowly scanned the room. I was once again greeted by striking emerald orbs.

"Good morning Miss Higurashi, how are you doing?" his smile was surprisingly sweet. I decided to sit there and analyze this man. His shining midnight hair was short and curly. His smile was brilliant and his aura surrounded him like a halo. He had such a father-like appearance to him…but thinking of such things made me cry. I held back the tears; this was neither the time nor place. Not with him here, vulnerability was not a trait I should show.

I had forgotten that he had asked me a question until a smirk appeared on his lips. "I…I am doing fine thank you sir". Wait, why am I talking to this man? "…I do not trust you". His eyebrows pulled together and he looked a bit upset at the words I had just spoken.

"You do not trust me? Well of course you don't. You just meet me…but I do want you to trust me Kagome. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I want to take you home with me. I have a daughter that is just about your age, and I have always wanted another girl…Kagome I want to be the one to make you smile again."

"You want to take me home with you? Smile…again? Do you know me from somewhere?" his smile faded and he looked away from me.

"Your mother was my best friend, and I was always there for her. Until your father started to get abusive...your mother stopped talking to me and then you guys moved away. I am so sorry I couldn't find you before. I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you!" his fist slammed down on the table and I felt like I needed to comfort him. I did not make I move though, his story did not make me know him anymore than I did ten minutes ago. I cannot trust him. Maybe I shall allow him a chance. Just maybe….

I looked at his sad and shaking form and I decided to change the subject. "What is your name?"

"My name is Haru Shimizu"

"And your wife?"

"She died while giving birth to Kikyo…she bears a striking resemblance to you Kagome" saying this brought a short lived smile to his face. "That is because Kikyo is your, um, cousin..."

I gave him a half -hearted smile "Well that's interesting. So, your wife was my Aunt?"

Haru nodded his head and something in his eyes changed. It was anger, confusion, maybe pain?

"Sora was a great woman. Your mother was very close to her."

I stayed quiet because I could tell he didn't want to speak of them any longer. He placed a tray of food next to my barrier, but I was too tired to move.

"Uncle, what do you know about mikos?"

He smiled and promised to explain my powers to me later. He excused himself for the first time so he could go and see how his daughter was doing. I looked at the barrier that still protected me from the outside world. I started to fall asleep so I settled down. Sadly, my mind drifted towards my father. If only this barrier could protect me in my dreams…..


End file.
